thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Doom
The Legion of Doom is a group of the most powerful villains that are the main antagonists of the Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony saga and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series that are led by Diesel 10 and Grogar. Members * Grogar (leader) * The Devious Claw of Evil (excluding The Storm King) * Army of Scar * Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver and Rex. * Jafar * Maleficent * Captain Hook and Mr. Smee * Hades, Pain and Panic * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Dr. Facilier * Robbie Rotten * Mozenrath * Xerxes * Giovanni * 009 Domino (The Black Tulip) * Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) * Dick Dastardly and Muttley * Fox (The Gruffalo), Owl (The Gruffalo) and Snake (The Gruffalo) * Dragon (Room on the Broom) * The Highway Rat (evil clone) * Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves * Professor Zündapp, Grem and Acer * Professor Moriarty * Tin, Pan and Alley * Vinnie * The Nightmare Train * Scarface and Lady Blue * Ronno * Sir Oswald * Ash Delgado * Barkis Bittern * Judge Claude Frollo * Governor Ratcliffe * Grundel Toad * Claudandus * Pete * Sir Ruber and his griffin * Rasputin * Rothbart * S.C. Ruffey * The Spiteful Brake Van * King Candy (Turbo) * Shan Yu * Yzma * The Horned King * Creeper * Harry and Marv Trivia * The Legion of Doom is formed in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End''.'' *Victor, Carla and Ash Delgado joins the legion after ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Elena of Avalor Season 2: Snow Place Like Home. ''Victor and Carla later deflect from the legion after they give up their evil pursuits which results in Ash turning Victor to stone and Carla's arrest. *Scarface, Lady Blue, Grundel Toad, Pete, Claudandus, Judge Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brake Van, Rothbart, Rasputin, Ruber and King Candy/Turbo joins the legion in the bonus ending of [[Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Ugly Duckling|''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Ugly Duckling]].'' *Harry and Marv joins the legion in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Summer Sun Setback. *The Horned King and Creeper joins the legion after being resurrected by The Black Cauldron in the bonus ending of Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) - Crowning Around. *Yzma joins the legion in the bonus ending of Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) - The Other Big Engine. *Professor Moriarty, Tin, Pan and Alley joins the legion in the bonus ending of Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series) - Thomas Makes A Mistake. *Giovanni and 009 Domino (The Black Tulip) joins the legion in the bonus ending of Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Horse Shoe-In. *Mozenrath and Xerxes joins the legion after being brought back to life by The Black Cauldron in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Elena of Avalor - The Incredible Shrinking Royals. * Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Evil Groups Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Females Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Villain Teams Category:Diesel 10's recruits